Сын Прайма
by rammy-sky
Summary: По традиции первый отпрыск Прайма со временем занимал его место и этим первым был Старскрим. Впрочем, у юного принца были несколько другие планы на жизнь.


Оригинальное название: Son of Prime

Автор: nine-tails666

Разрешение на перевод: получено

Ссылка на оригинал: www.fanfiction.net/s/5071124/1/Son_of_Prime

Переводчик: rammy-sky

Рейтинг: PG-13

Пейринг: Старскрим, Оптимус Прайм, немного сикерцеста

Примечание автора: двести ворн эквивалентны возрасту примерно в 14-15 лет. Прочее оставляю на ваше усмотрение.

Примечание переводчика: Это история о жизни в золотой клетке… Ну, и о любви, конечно!

Первенец правящего в данный момент Прайма по традиции воспитывался и готовился к тому, чтобы стать следующим Праймом. Старскрим, как первенец Оптимуса Прайма, всегда рос, зная, что будет Праймом. С момента, когда он впервые пришел онлайн, в него вбивалось осознание этого.

Он должен был хорошо себя вести, ведь Сын Прайма не должен быть непослушным. Он должен был быть образованным – в него вливали тщательно отобранные знания. Ему надо было быть прекрасным бойцом потому, что Сын Прайма не мог быть побежден в бою. Он должен был быть идеальным во всем, что он делал.

Иногда Старскрим удивлялся, какую пользу все это может принести, учитывая, что он был заперт в Башне Айкона.

С момента своей активации Старскрим был изолирован от мира. Его никогда не выпускали наружу, никогда не рассматривали даже мысли об этом. Он должен был оставаться внутри, в безопасности и не важно, как сильно ему хотелось выйти. В конце концов, Сын Прайма не должен желать пасть так низко – встречаться с простонародьем.

И вот то, чем он был. Сын Прайма.

Ему всегда давали все самое лучшее. Лучший энергон, лучших няня-ботов и воспитателей, лучших учителей. Все, чем его снабжали, было тщательно обследовано и отобрано для уверенности в его высочайшем качестве.

Даже его друзья.

Хотя, наверное, «друзья» это слишком громко сказано. Каждый подросток, с которым Старскриму приходилось играть, был специально проинструктирован, как вести себя с «будущим Праймом» и, несмотря на юный возраст, прекрасно усвоил эти уроки.

Что, в сущности, означало не называть его по имени, позволять ему вести во всем, что они делали, никаких контактных игр, не помогать ему, не задавать личных вопросов и так далее. Другими словами, никакого веселья.

Так что это не стало сюрпризом, по крайней мере, для Старскрима, когда в один прекрасный день он просто встал и ушел от своих «друзей» - во всяком случае, они были гораздо счастливей без принуждения составлять ему компанию. Вместо этого, он обратился к единственному, что не было фальшивкой.

К знаниям.

Старскрим всегда был сообразительным. Его Создатель однажды сказал, что он все буквально впитывал, ни на секунду не прерываясь в своем познании мира. Он надеялся, что это было произнесено с гордостью, но было чертовски сложно увидеть что-нибудь из-за этой проклятой маски.

Иногда он удивлялся, почему мех носил ее. Она была надета в каждой из недолгих встреч с Праймом, скрывая из вида половину лицевой пластины, делая гораздо более трудным чтение эмоций. И Старскрим читал их, пытаясь определить, что же на самом деле лежит за спокойной с виду внешностью его Создателя, его мягким голосом и ласковой оптикой.

Учитывая их взаимоотношения (короткие визиты под наблюдением, всегда с воспитателями за спиной) они были практически чужими. Он знал, что быть Праймом это тяжелый труд, занимающий очень много времени. Но, неужели действительно так много, чтобы не иметь возможности проводить с ним время? Он был Первенцем, Наследником. Гением, бойцом, которого никто не мог победить, несмотря на молодость. Ему давали все, отказав лишь в праве выйти наружу. Он был все еще недостаточно хорош?

Его воспитатели использовали эту мысль, побуждая Старскрима совершенствоваться в науках, боевой подготовке, своих убеждениях. Он делал все, чтоб Создатель им гордился.

До какого-то момента.

Когда ему исполнилось почти две сотни ворн, он начал становиться все более беспокойным. Он хотел выйти наружу, посмотреть на мир, который ему предстояло однажды возглавить. Он больше не слушал, что воспитатели пытались ему говорить о том, что думать и что чувствовать.

Сын Прайма не должен делать того, не должен делать этого. Что ж, прекрасно.

Он нашел путь наружу, спасибо за это. Он знал Башню как оборотную сторону своих серво, знал, каким кодом открывается каждая дверь, как обойти камеры слежения, кого из стражей избегать, а кем манипулировать с помощью заученного шарма.

В конце концов, он умудрился выбраться наружу. И это стоило усилий.

Первый брийм свободы Старскрим провел, глядя на небо. Оно было громадным. Больше, чем он представлял, больше, чем вообще казалось возможным. И оно было прекрасно. Усыпанное тысячами, миллионами звезд, сверкающих для него.

Неважно было, что он мог бы повторить наизусть их молекулярные свойства даже в состоянии полуперезарядки. Это и близко не могло описать их красоту.

И тогда Старскрим полетел. Впервые он летел по настоящему, а не искусственному, небу, которое он освоил в свою десятую ворну. С настоящим ветром, игриво обтекающим его крылья, заставляющим работать, чтоб оставаться на курсе, почти с озорством несущим его туда и сюда.

Его сенсорика никогда не была счастливей.

В конце концов, ему пришлось вернуться, чтобы воспитатели или Прайм не узнали о его маленьком независимом шаге. Но он пришел снова. Каждый цикл, когда представлялось возможным, Старскрим покидал свой угнетающий «дом» и отправлялся летать в небе. Это был просвет в его жизни – те несколько джооров, когда никто не говорил ему, как Сын Прайма должен себя вести, как говорить и думать. Здесь были только он и ветер.

Почти ворну спустя был уже не только он.

Все началось с малого. С изображения на радаре, показывающего, что кто-то еще был в небе. Солярные циклы напролет Старскриму говорили, что снаружи небезопасно и это возымело действие, поэтому он скрывался и осторожничал.

Несколько орн спустя, у него был визуальный контакт. Две цветных точки, следующих за ним, благо, поначалу на большом расстоянии. Они не отваживались подобраться достаточно близко, чтоб он мог определить, кем они были, но у Старскрима было отчетливое ощущение, будто они знали, кем был он.

Три орны спустя, любопытство взяло верх и он приземлился на крышу, внимательно следя за двумя точками и выжидая. Он был Сыном Прайма, превосходным бойцом и признанным гением. Он не позволит запугать себя неизвестности. Неизвестность должна бояться его.

Так что ему не следует беспокоиться (не то, чтобы он боялся, но все же). Две точки превратились в двух летунов, того же возраста, что и Старскрим. Один голубой, другой черно-фиолетовый.

Тандеркрекер и Скайварп. Сикеры как он сам.

Тандеркрекер был спокойным и сообразительным. Он был остроумным и саркастичным, но при этом мягким, внимательным к Старскриму, однако, никогда чрезмерно осторожным, как прочие.

Скайварп был его противоположностью. Он был нахальным, часто задавал такие вопросы, что Старскрим впадал в ступор от шока или смущения. Звал его «Скример», игнорируя крики с требованием прекратить.

Они были свободными и потрясающе не-фальшивыми.

Они стали его друзьями. Настоящими друзьями. Они летали вместе с ним, болтали обо всем и не о чем. Они были ему не сопровождающими, а компаньонами, не пытались показать себя с лучшей стороны, а как раз наоборот. Они подбивали Старскрима совершать маневры, которым его никогда не обучали, вынуждая лететь так близко, что их броня почти соприкасалась.

Скайварп своими подколами даже заставил его погоняться.

Заведенный до предела, Старскрим оказался быстрее них. Их обоих. То, как Скайварп в благоговении смотрел на него, показало, что возможно он был даже быстрее всех. Старскрим не знал этого, главным образом потому, что у него никогда не было другого летуна сравнения.

Теперь были. Он оказался лишен стольких аспектов жизни, что все это казалось чудесно освежающим. Старскрим знал все, что должен знать ученый, но едва ли хоть что-то о жизни снаружи. Он был прекрасным бойцом, но никогда не боролся ради веселья. Он был непревзойденным летуном, но ему не хватало того, что Варп называл «духо авантюризма».

Они учили его тому, что ему недоставало. То, что они не понимали, он им объяснял. Он был счастлив и свободен и, наконец, не один. Хотя бы на несколько джооров в цикл.

Остаток времени Старскрим проводил в гнетущем месте с правилами, в которых видел все меньше и меньше смысла. Он начал расспрашивать свое окружение. Почему он должен быть изолирован в Башне? Почему его учили вести себя определенным образом? Кто вообще решил, как должно быть это «определенным образом»? Почему даваемые ему знания противоречили тому, что он находил сам? Почему он никогда не проводил время наедине со своим Создателем?

Почему его всегда называли «Сыном Прайма» вместо «Старскрима»?

Время шло и у него все больше вопросов. В конце концов, он начал их задавать. Повторять их, когда ответ казался ложью или заранее подготовленными и отрепетированными. С неослабевающим упрямством он повторял их снова и снова, пытаясь понять, кто их готовил. Он хотел узнать, кому можно доверять в его «доме».

Никто не доказал свою правдивость.

Но это было ничего. Он всегда знал, что им на самом деле нельзя верить, было даже лучше, что он перестал обманывать себя тем, будто есть хотя бы кто-то один.

Снаружи его ждали двое.

Два прекрасных сикера, становящихся все смелей и смелей в своих прикосновениях, более дразнящих в поведении, все охотней позволяющих своим серво задерживаться на его броне.

Он не был глуп, чтоб не понять, что это значит. Они соблазняли его. И он позволял им, соблазняя в ответ. Благосклонно принимая прикосновения, отвечая заигрыванием на заигрывание. Почти взорвавшись радостью первого поцелуя.

И второго.

И третьего.

И четвертого.

И тысячи, последовавшей за ними.

Старскрим не боялся, что они захотят использовать его для своей выгоды. Он доверял им, как бы наивно это не звучало. Верил, что они не сломают его, зная, как много он мог дать, даже не говоря об этом.

И они оправдывали доверие. Никогда не прося слишком многого (хоть Варп и дулся много раз), никогда не пытаясь уговорить его на что-то большее. Были довольны тем, что есть.

Наконец, пришел цикл, когда сам Старскрим больше не довольствовался только этим и ТиСи с Варпом были более чем счастливы оказать ему такую услугу.

Но ему приходилось возвращаться в Башню после каждой потрясающе приятной встречи с этой парой. Вернуться в стены, что, казалось, давили со всей их ложью. С воспитателями, которые «знали лучше», что ему нужно и как он должен жить. С уроками манипулирования и политики, готовящими его править миром в будущем.

В его искре не было сомнений, что он будет не более чем марионеточным лидером.

Какие решения он способен принимать, если всю жизнь был контролируем во всем, вплоть до его интерпретации событий? Как он должен править подданными, которых никогда не встречал нигде, кроме как в обучающих книжных файлах, да в подслушанных разговорах слуг? Разве он способен заботиться о планете, которую он не то, что не знал, но даже не видел? Что за лидером он будет, если, следуя распоряжениям Совета, в нужное время он зажжет искру наследника, которого будут растить незнакомцы?

Нет.

Он решил уйти. Ему нечего было упаковывать потому, что не было ничего, что Старскрим хотел бы сберечь, за исключением книжного файла, что дал ему Прайм (учитывая выражение удивления на лицевых пластинах воспитателей, подарок с ними не обсудили). Вот все, что он взял с собой.

И тогда он ушел, не оборачиваясь.

В конце концов, что он оставлял позади? Детство, наполненное фальшиво-дружелюбными мехами, науку, которая была не настолько правдива, как он думал, дом, лишенный счастливых воспоминаний, Создателя, который никогда не говорил «я люблю тебя», у которого никогда не было времени узнать Старскрима не просто как Его Сына из отчетов, что приносили ему воспитатели. Возможно, не было разрешено узнать, но Прайм и не сражался за это право.

Старскрим больше не хотел титул. Не хотел быть Праймом и провести остаток своей жизни вот так – застряв в офисе под контролем решений совета, не способным даже встретиться со своим сыном без того, чтобы кто-то дышал ему в шею.

Все же, он был его Создателем, так что Старскрим послал ему сообщение перед тем, как уйти в последний раз.

Теперь я счастлив.

Он надеялся, что этого будет достаточно.

Он действительно был счастлив теперь.

Он даже иногда поражался насколько. Он был счастлив иметь работу, зарабатывать необходимое вместо того, чтоб ему это давали. Он любил учить малышей, наблюдать, как они растут, помогать в расширении их знаний и в неудачах, когда они делали свои первые независимые шаги.

Он был счастлив помогать Варпу в магазине после занятий, любил слушать истории, что ТиСи рассказывал дома после смены в Городской Страже. Ему нравилось быть рядом с ними, видеть, как они улыбаются ему, или чувствовать их поцелуи.

Он любил волноваться о решениях, которые принимал, вместо того, чтоб кто-то делал это за него. Ему нравилось, что решение было его собственным, не важно, хорошим оно было или плохим.

Он был счастлив в небе Воса. Счастлив иметь возможность видеть его в свете дневного времени цикла, летать в нем без ограничений.

Он был рад их первому крошечному жилищу. Ему нравилось и их новое, побольше. Он любил быть с его бондмейтами, с каждым из них.

Он был счастлив, нося спарклинга для своих мейтов. Любил баловать малыша своим присутствием столько, сколько хотел. Он лелеял каждый момент, проведенный вместе с его триадой, их Созданием или со всеми ними.

Иногда Старскрим думал о своем Создателе. Временами, у него был позыв отправить ему сообщение. И он ненавидел недостаток мужества, мешающий сделать это.

Ему был отвратителен страх того, что их местоположение будет раскрыто, его заставят вернуться обратно, а их спарклинга вскоре заберут, чтоб растить как Сына Прайма.

ТиСи говорил ему, что все это глупости. Аэролорд никогда не допустит этого. Он говорил, что сикеры защищают сикеров, не важно, откуда они родом. К тому же, Вос был практически самостоятельной планетой. Никто из наземных не отваживался появляться здесь, никто не смел.

Страх оставался.

Но Старскрим не позволял этому омрачать свое существование. Он был счастлив здесь, со своей триадой, своим спарклингом, своими учениками. Со временем, которое он мог проводить с кем и как хотел.

Так что он отбрасывал тягостные мысли мыли, целовал своих бондмейтов, обнимал крылатика, затем усаживал всех троих перед собой. Он брал книжный файл мифов и легенд, который получил от Создателя и начинал там, где они остановились в прошлый раз.

Он был счастлив, что он больше не Сын Прайма. Ему гораздо больше нравилось быть просто Старскримом.


End file.
